A Jesters Beginning
by Jatd4ever
Summary: How Jester found his place in the world, and how he found where he truly belongs.


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters  
><strong>

**Inspired by a recent discussion I had over socializing, belonging and communication. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>My words float in the air, not knowing where they'll land. The frustrations of not having an engaging conversation, sometimes makes me think I'll lose my mind. I have seen many lands, read many books, know various languages, and I know there are those smarter than I, yet there is no equal to me. We go from land to land, entertaining the masses for some coin, taking back with us memories, histories, and stories. We never settle in one place for long, so I've never had time to make friends, to find a purpose, or to find a place that is home. I love being entertaining and making people laugh till they fall to the ground, but it's impersonal. As of late, my parents looked a bit lost, as though something plagued their minds, however I let it be.<p>

Riding in a small caravan, my parents and I travel into a small kingdom named Kippernium. This kingdom seemed different from the rest, it was humbler, slow-paced, but that I didn't mind. The smell of dried kippers made me laugh a little considering the kingdoms name, but then who am I to be judge on names when mine was a bit unconventional. After entertaining the local folk in the town square, we took a short drive to Kippernia Castle. Stopping in front of the gates, mama and papa were teary eyed. In my little Jester outfit, I shook my head causing my bells to ring, knowing that they love the bells. But they didn't smile, they just started to cry. I didn't understand, but after a series of hugs and kisses, father explained to me why they were going to leave, and why I couldn't go with them. Their capacity to teach had reached its limit, and they felt it be best if I stayed there and study as much as I wanted. It was true that I loved and thirsted for knowledge, but that didn't mean I wanted to leave them. I pleaded them to let me go with them.

Kneeling down to meet my eye level, father handed me his favorite jingly hat "My son, one day we'll find each other again and it will be a grand meeting, but we'll not be around forever. You must find a home, if it's with us then fine, but if it's elsewhere then let it be. Whenever you hear bells, remember your mama and me."

"How do I know where I belong?"

"You'll know once you see it, you'll know it with the strongest feeling"

Tightening my grip on the hat, I cried out "I'll miss you mama and papa, but you'll see, I'll be so well-known that even the wind will whisper my name"

Teasingly, father held on to mamas hand and replied "Only you if you tell it"

Turning my back, I started to walk through the gates not once looking back, knowing that if I did my resolve would weaken. Once I heard the caravan drive away, I looked back to see nothing but a dot in the distance. Entering the gates, I was greeted by a worried faced man in a green bliaut, with straight red hair "You must be..."

"Jester"

"Yes, yes, come with me boy"

Following this court official, I passed a cherry blossom tree with a swing

_Perhaps I'll get to swing_

Then we passed the garden where an old gardener was pulling out weeds with the help of a small boy. After a short walk down a corridor, we enter the throne room. At the end of the room, sat a young man who I assumed was king. Alongside him was a tall serious knight, with eyes like a hawk, and a small portly knight who looked like he drink too much cider. With a bow, the man with tired eyes said "Your majesty this is the Court Jester I've told you about"

"Good day to you" greeted the king

With a bow, I fell over playfully. With a laugh, the king said "Good! This is marvelous, I can't wait to see what you have in store."

"A wise choice your majesty"

Rolling his eyes, the tall knight remarked "I suppose our days will be more amusing"

"Chamberlain you may show him his room"

The man with the worried eyes is actually the Chamberlain of sorts, who replied "Yes your majesty"

Guiding me to a tower, he opened the door to reveal a dusty room "Forgive us for the mess, but it was such short notice. Feel free to roam the castle, but be careful"

"Yes Sir"

Opening my windows, I let the sun and air in. Outside my window was that cherry tree I saw earlier. Placing my sack down in the trunk near the bed, I leave my room for a walk about.

Walking past the garden, a little boy ate an apple happily despite missing his front teeth. At the sight of me, he ran off. Thinking it to be the color of my skin or my odd dress, I leave it be. Waking about on a cobble stone path, I saw a little boy whose hair was as dark as a raven. He too ran off but not at the sight of me, but at the voice that boomed "Gunther! You better get back here!"

Giving me a quick glance, he smirked "You look like a clown"

"I am in a sense of speaking"

When he walked off I was left alone again. I was used to being alone, for my parents never took me with them when that visited the local pubs.

Taking a small blue stone, I went over to the edge of the garden and started to draw a hop scotch pattern. Once finished, I jump and played by myself, but I stopped at the sound of footsteps. Turning around, I saw a little girl with red hair and large emerald eyes, wearing a green dress. We just stood there looking at each other for some time, neither of of us moving. She reminded me of a cat, just watching its prey, trying to determine the best course of action. She couldn't have been any older than four or five, but she was the loveliest girl I've ever seen.

I wanted to know her, to speak to her, but the words were out of reach. Taking a deep breath, I took a step forward hoping she wouldn't be scared off. After taking said step, she took one as well, perhaps as equally curious. Looking at her eyes, something told me she wasn't afraid. Feeling confident, I took another step and she took another. We repeated the process until we stood face to face. Again my words, all the words I wanted to say we're restrained. So we just looked at each other, neither saying a word. Perhaps it didn't take words to say what always needed to be said.

Bringing her arm up, she touched the bells on my hat that jingled at the touch. She smiled at the sound, just like my parents would have. That was when, my words found freedom to say "I'm Jester"

Smiling at me brightly, she said "I thought you didn't have a voice"

"I do, but you stole it away"

She might have been too young to understand, for she asked "I did?"

"You just don't know it yet"

Offering her hand, she said excitedly "I'm Jane, I live here"

"Me too"

"I've never seen you"

"From now on I'll live here"

"Want to be my friend?"

In my life words never seemed more eloquent, more heartwarming, more beautiful. Feeling strong emotion, for the first time I understood what it means to have your heart stolen. Taking the lovely little girl in a hug, I said "Yes! I'd like that so very much"

Parting from our hug, she stood up on her toes and placed a soft warm kiss on my lips. This forward action took my breath away. I never been kissed before, plus I'd never thought the need would come for it. I had seen mamma and papa kiss but that was out of love. Smiling up at me, Jane asked "Don't be sad, it's not good to be sad"

I understood though, that not all kiss were because they loved each other, but I had to know "Why did you kiss me?" I asked

In pure innocence, she confessed "To take the pain away, that's what mommy does when I have ouchies"

Passing my fingers over my lips, that warmth lingered. I had never had such strong, wonderful yet equally painful feelings. Patting Jane's hair, it was so soft and fluffy like a cloud. I couldn't help but smile at what my life could come to be. Warmth poured from my eyes, causing more warmth to flourish, and I couldn't make it stop.

Curious, she asked "Why are you crying?

With every utterance, that warmth felt sweeter and sweeter, and I could honestly say "Because I'm happy"

"You cry when you're happy? Do you laugh when you're sad?

Teasingly, I replied "How did you know?"

"I guess that makes you a fool"

My joke didn't feel misplaced, for the first time I thought too that it was enjoyable when I replied "Haha! It certainly does"

"Do you want to play?"

Wiping away the tears, I said "Yes, I'd like that"

Watching her jump and prance around, I knew then that I had found something to call home.


End file.
